My Name Is Dead
by Herobrinegal
Summary: This is the sequel to My Name Is Herobrine. Bedrockentia is safe from destruction, or so it seems. But Herobrine remembers his wicked ways, and it isn't of his own accord. He begins to- once again- strike fear in everyone's hearts. His old friends and brother give up on him ever going back to his old ways, and so does everyone else. Well, except two. But who would listen to them?
1. Prologue

_Don't move,_ a voice in his head whispered. Was it... Alex's voice? It sounded so real...

"Steve!" Alex's voice said, and suddenly Steve felt something cold on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see the blurry face of Alex in front of him. He waited until his vision cleared.

"Alex? What... what happened?" he asked. He suddenly shot up, narrowly missing headbutting Alex. His head still hurt, and his stomach stung horribly. He looked down at his bloody stomach and felt sick. Alex seemed to notice, and quickly pushed him back into a laying position.

"You don't remember?" Alex asked, and Steve heard a hint of sympathy in her voice. His eyes narrowed as he thought, but he came up with nothing.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his temples to try and make his heard not hurt as much.

"Hero... Hero did this to you," Alex said softly.

 _What? Why would he..._ Steve thought, but if anything, his thinking made his head hurt still.

 **A/N~ Hi all! Short prologue. Sorry. This *cough* _might_ *cough* be part of the story soon. Mwahahaha! Hope you enjoyed the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1: Family

Herobrine stared at the painting that Angela and Lola had made for him. Said five year olds were running around at his feet, playing tag. The painting was a sloppy drawing of him fighting zombies in a cave, likely based on a story he'd told them of him doing exactly that at sixteen. Well, there appeared to be diamonds in the drawn cave, and that was far from the truth. It didn't matter though. He was just glad that they'd thought of him by giving him a gift.

It was sweet. Everyone was so good to him, even after he'd died. Even though he'd done things in his past that he wasn't proud of. Herobrine was happy, despite his death. It's a good thing, he supposed. Things could've turned out much worse than they had.

Angela tugged at his pant leg. He looked down at her, and she grinned up at him. Unlike Lola, Angela had been born mute. It had been quite the drastic news when he had come back the day after the twins' birth, only to be told by Steve that there'd been some complications. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Angela grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the door. He followed her, and Lola walked beside them. He was led outside, painting still in hand, when he felt himself slowly fading away.

Just his luck. His hour was up, and he hadn't even got to go where Angela had wanted him to. He'd have to make it up to her later. He sighed, gently extracting his hand from Angela's and bending down to the girls' height. "I have to go now, but I'll play with you tomorrow, okay?" he asked, ruffling Angela's hair as his body became more transparent than before.

Angela nodded, and Lola grasped onto his arm.

"Stay longer!" she wailed, burying her face in his arm.

Steve came over to them, seemingly out of nowhere. Herobrine knew that wasn't the case, but it had sure seemed that way. He sighed, taking hold of Lola's arm and pulling her off him with a bit of force. Not enough to hurt, but enough to get her off. He noticed Angela staring at him, her eyes looking glossy, as if she was about to cry. It was like this whenever his hour in the Overworld was up, when he was around the girls. They hated to see him go.

"Lola," Steve said softly, and waited until she was looking at him before continuing, "I've told you before, Hero has to leave after an hour."

"No! Stay!" she exclaimed, running back to Herobrine - who had almost completely faded away - and latching onto his arm once more.

"Lola-" her father warned, his voice raising a decibel.

"She's fine," Hero interrupted, not wanting the poor girl to be in more trouble than she already was.

The last thing he heard before he disappeared was Lola and Angela's sad cries at seeing him go.


End file.
